brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SunsetKitten/2/12 Days of Reclipse
Let the Second Day of Reclipse continue the terrible story! Or, y'know, continue with the people fooling around and getting nowhere. That too. ----- Sunset: So basically iFauxy is holding this competition iFauxy: WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT?! YOU'RE NOT INVITED Sunset: You actually... Komasahn: C'mon, why can't you two get along iFauxy: SUNSET STEALS ALL MY PARTS AND DOESN'T EVEN GIVE ME CREDIT Sunset: IFAUXY STEALS ALL MY PARTS AND GIVES ME CREDIT, BUT I'M SALTY ANYWAYS Jwle: Let's just sing a song Sunset: begins humming "We All Still Die" Jwle: A HAPPY song Sunset: But happy songs are boring. Jwle: You're boring. Sunset: *(0.o)! iFauxy: Isn't there a 12 Days of Reclipse song? Komasahn: But it's the second day only Gyradoes: 1, 2, 3! Everyone: On the second day of Christmas, Reclipse gave to us D0ge: I SHALL DESTROY EVEERRRRYYYYTTHHHIIINNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!! Everyone: Two ornaments, And a salty user with a small tree! D0ge: What ornaments? I see no ornaments Mega: That's cos they're on your head iFauxy: D0ge, if I tell you what is happening, will ya calm down fer once? D0ge: I make no promises iFauxy: Fair enough. ??????: Well, Sunset created this (horrible) song and in doing so destroyed the line between it and reality. Basically anything that is said in the song becomes real. And so, there are now two ornaments on a tree that has sprouted from your head. iFauxy: I no ask for mysterious figures to say what I was about to say ??????: I'm not Sunset by the way. Just thought you would need to know since the last person with ?????? marks was him. Komasahn: Then who are you... D0ge: I AM GETTING SALTY Angelic: Who is dat strange shadowy figure? 0.0 ??????: Guess Jwle: I give up ??????: No, I said GUESS D0ge: I give up ??????: My name is not "I give up" Komasahn: I give up ??????: What did I just say? Sunset: That your name isn't... I give up throws hands in air and walks away ??????: Seriously people! Come on, can at least ONE person try? Angelic: I give up ??????: WHAT. DID. I. JUST. SAY. Gyradoes: That I give up ??????: COME ON, DO YOU PEOPLE EVEN KNOW ANY WORDS BESIDE 'I give up'? Mega: Yeah. But still, I give up ??????: I AM GETTIN' SALTY!! iFauxy: We all knew that, like, 4 dialogues ago. I give up ??????: THIS ISN'T A GAME OF GIVE UP Sunset: Hey guys, come over here! There's free robux if you give me credit! Jwle: Use my song and I'll give you-- Sunset: takes Jwle's credit card ALL I EVER WANTED... (≅ᆽ≅) IT'S FINALLY MINE... (=´ᆺ｀=) iFauxy: I already gave you enough credit. Also, please join my competition! Sunset: All I ever wanted... disappears iFauxy: sends out Geisteon Geisteon, use Mind Reader! Geisteon read Sunset's Google Search history! iFauxy: Hmmm. Apparently he's gonna get this game called 'Death Road to Canada'. Gyradoes: This isn't even Reclipse anymore Mega: And why is that? Angelic: There aren't any more Ecloudy members, they're all nowhere to be found Sunset: Aha, but I'll write them in tomorrow! D0ge: Woah really?! ??????: Don't you all care about me..? Jwle: been there done that ??????: In what way? Jwle: we already revealed the identity of someone whose name was six question marks Komasahn: Has anyone noticed that Sunset's 'credit' logic is backwards and MESSED UP? iFauxy: Yeaa Mega: Tru Angelic: Rite Sunset: This episode is over- until next time!! ----- Was this marginally better than the previous episode? Yes No It was the same Are you excited for the return of Team Ecloudy? YESYESYES!! SO MUCH HYPE!! I'm not in Ecloudy I dun' kair Ooh, this'll be intense! Hey guys, reply in the comments if you'd like to be part of Team Ecloudy when they make their return! ----- Sunset: Hope you enjoyed. Cos I maybe didn't. See you, guys! ^._.^ﾉ彡 Category:Blog posts